The availability of third generation (3G) and fourth generation (4G) mobile telecommunications technologies and Wi-Fi wireless access technologies make it possible to easily provide wireless communication networks. It is generally impractical for mobile telecommunication devices to utilize wired communication networks, at least on an extended time basis. Thus, security for wireless communication networks has drawn intense scrutiny.